


The Switch

by Chilepill



Category: Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/Zero
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilepill/pseuds/Chilepill
Summary: Inspired by the Artoria/Gigamesh fanfiction named A Different Fate by KMKH. Instead of Arturia and Gilgamesh waking up, it's about Arthur being in the place of Arturia. Waking up in an unfamiliar place and was surprised by the appearance of his rival, Gilgamesh.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber, Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Black Mud

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Different Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250125) by [KMKH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMKH/pseuds/KMKH). 



They were in a theatre, only a few rows separating them. Gilgamesh had his Gate of Babylon opened while he demanded Arturia to be his wife and each time she would say no, he would send a weapon toward her. The first time she said no, he sent a sword to her left thigh saying “I wasn’t asking for your opinion, it’s what I decided! Now, give me your response”. 

Arturia couldn’t bear the thought of serving someone, being Gilgamesh’s wife. So she responded with “I refuse! I’d never-” she was interrupted by an ax implanting itself at her right leg and a cry of pain escaped her lips. Seeing as she would still refuse him, he told her “Are you embarrassed? That’s fine. You may refuse as many times as you’d like because, in order to enjoy serving me, you must first have to learn pain” but before he could send more weapons at her, they were interrupted by Arturia’s master, Kiritsugu. 

“By my name, Emiya Kiritsugu, I order you with my Command Spell”, Arturia’s servant tattoo shone brightly. Gilgamesh was not pleased by the interruption and turned his Gate of Babylon towards Kiritsugu. ‘Give me the Holy Grail’ Arturia thought while she stood facing Gilgamesh, in a defensive position. “Saber, use your Noble Phantasm to destroy the Grail”. Surprised by the order, Arturia barely registered the fact that her sword, Excalibur, had started to shine brightly indicating that it is in the process of releasing her Noble Phantasm. Gilgamesh was in a similar state. Surprised by her sudden activation of her Noble Phantasm, he shouted at her “what are you doing, Saber?”. Arturia tried to resist the order and told Gilgamesh “I’m not-”

Kiritsugu continued with his command “by my third Command Spell, I order you again.” She trembled with the effort to disobey his command. She asked him “Why, Kiritsugu?! You, of all people... Why?!” Gilgamesh looked at Kiritsugu, pissed at his order, and called him a bastard. Gilgamesh turned his back on Arturia, shouted “You dare disturb my wedding ceremony, mongrel?!” at Kiritsugu. “Saber destroy...” She screamed at him to stop “...the Grail” At the end of his command, Kiritsugu stared at Arturia with no emotion and she stared back with eyes filled with resentment and betrayal. She used everything in her power to disobey the two commands but was useless. Her body unwillingly struck the Grail with her Noble Phantasm. 

As she released her Noble Phantasm, she was plagued by what Lancelot told her as he died. ‘Perhaps this is all a punishment for a king who couldn’t understand others…’ She thought as the light of Excalibur engulfed her figure. The light from her Noble Phantasm expanded until it enclosed the whole theatre. 

Smoke filled Kiritsugu’s vision and once it cleared, he saw something that could haunt him. He saw what was within the Grail and realized his mistake. The destruction of the Grail caused the sky to have a replica of a black hole with the color red surrounding its ring. 

Gilgamesh found himself and Arturia sitting on debris directly underneath the “black hole”. Before anyone could react, the hole erupted black mud surrounding both the Heroic Spirits in the process. The black mud covered the whole city of Fuyuki, leaving no soul unharmed. 

Gilgamesh found himself in a room with a pile of dolls that looked like Irisviel at the center of the room. Then suddenly, black mud erupted from the floor trying to swallow him whole. It almost consumed him but he was reminded by his only friend, Enkidu. 

“Hey, Gil. Are you tired already?” As they both ascended on top of a hill during one of their adventures. “I’m not like you, a ball of everlasting energy” Gilgamesh huffs with exhaustion.

The sun was setting and they hadn't set up camp for the night. “One day I’ll leave you all alone. When that day comes, I don’t want you to forget me” Enkidu stated as they watch the sun disappear. “What do you mean?!” Gilgamesh was startled by the sudden declaration. “The sun is something that rises after the moon falls. What if it stopped rising? We would be alarmed by the sudden change and we would find a way to fix it. However, we cannot change something that disappeared but we would always remember it. Similar to death, we cannot wish for something to come back to life. That’s why even if I’m not by your side anymore, I will forever be constant in your memories.” 

“Would I be able to change that?” Questioned Gilgamesh. “One cannot escape death, but those who are saddened by the sudden loss can heal,” Enkidu answered after thinking for a while. 

A sudden noise brought him back to reality. Gilgamesh was still in the room but the black mud was not present. Instead, the Grail took its place. He realized that the noise came from the Grail trying to make him give in to the darkness. “What do you want, rubbish?!” he shouted at the Grail. In lieu of talking back to him, it showed him several instances that would be described as darkness. Enkidu was flashed in his mind and he turned away from the Grail, rejecting it. 

Opening his eyes to the scene before him, he found himself in an awkward situation. In the place of Arturia, there was this well-built naked blond man (aside from himself) found laying beside him. 

Gilgamesh quickly sat up and analyzed the situation, he felt nothing wrong with his body, just fatigue from the events that happened. He looked around for Arturia but his efforts seemed to be in vain, she was nowhere in sight. However, Gilgamesh was sure that he protected her from the black mud. With no choice but to wait for the blond man to wake up, he looked around for something to wear seeing as he could not use his gate due to fatigue. 

When Gilgamesh got back to where the stranger was, he noticed something peculiar about him. As he stared at the man, Gilgamesh couldn’t help but feel some kind of familiarity. He then tried to shake the stranger, to wake him up. When he did this, he didn’t get a response. Gilgamesh tried again but rougher, he saw the strangers eyelids flutter open and was surprised at the green eyes staring calmly at him.


	2. Stranger

Arthur was laying on the ground with blood running down his head, seemingly unconscious. On top of a building, Gilgamesh was preparing for his final attack. “Prepare yourself for this” he stuck both of his blades together to form a bow. He laughed as he aimed his bow to Arthur’s head “Face the heavens. The flames of destruction are filled. This is the moment of reckoning” as he released his arrow. The golden arrow landed beside Arthur as he slightly moved his head. The arrow lit up as soon as it hit the ground, signaling that the attack was not over yet. 

There were arrows in the sky, six smaller arrows surrounding the bigger one. Each one attaching itself to the one in the middle creating a bullet-like dart. As soon as it reached close enough to the city, it vanished into gold dust but it built a barrier around the city. The barrier broke as soon as a huge wave curved over the city. 

However, as these preparations were made, Arthur got in position to use his Noble Phantasm. “Holy Swords Wielder?!” Gilgamesh was shocked that the unconscious man was awake. Arthur glared at his opponent as his sword was shining brightly. “Bastard” Gilgamesh readied his bow to shoot Arthur but it was too late. “EXCALIBUR!” Arthur swung his sword, the attack evaporated the water surrounding the city creating an explosion. After that, everything went white. 

Arthur woke up in an empty room with nothing but white walls. He wasn’t given enough time to let the room sink in as he was shown memories of his life but it wasn’t him. There stood a petite girl no older than 14 years of age. This girl ruled Britannia as “Arthur”. Her memories of the Knights of the Round Table were practically identical to his, so were the other memories. Only one thing was wrong, it was the fact that this “King Arthur” was biologically a female and her fellow knights didn’t seem to notice. 

From what Arthur could decipher from the memories, he concluded that this girl was him and she was from a different world. 

Still confused from the sudden appearance of the white room, only one question remains in his thoughts ‘Why was he here? Did he die from Gilgamesh’s Noble Phantasm? If these were his memories, why was this “King Arthur” a girl?’ His questions were left unanswered as the walls began to dematerialize into golden dust. He stared blankly at the wall as if to find the reason why he was brought in this world. 

Waking up to the rough treatment, Arthur slowly opened his eyes and was surprised by what he saw. 

Gilgamesh was surprised when the blond man got into a battle stance while summoning his armor and sword. “Archer” Arthur glared at the threat, looking ready to shed blood. Gilgamesh merely raised an eyebrow at the hostile behavior. “Why does a Mongrel like you know my name?” his eyes calmly analyzed the blond man before him. “Bow for your king, you should know your history,” he said while waving his hand in the air, motioning that Arthur should bow. “I bow to no one, Archer” 

He was intrigued by the green eyes that calmly stared at him. “No need to act so up tight, Mongrel” Gilgamesh stared back at the strangers eyes.

“What are you doing here, Gilgamesh?” Arthur said his name as if it was poison. “I knew I was a god and all but I never did introduce myself”, Gilgamesh smirked thinking that this 5 '9 ft blond man was a worshipper. “Stop acting, Gilgamesh” Arthur readied his stance to attack but was stopped once Gilgamesh spoke. “Tell me, Mongrel. What is your name?” Gilgamesh asked, letting curiosity seep in his voice. “Don’t play with me, Archer. You know who I am” Gilgamesh laughed at this “I’m not playing. Although if you want, I could play with you” he said seductively. “I decline,” Athur said. “You look like her, you both have the same green eyes” Gone was the playful demeanor and was replaced with an unreadable expression. Arthur was getting tired of this back-and-forth banter. “Who are you talking about? Same green eyes as -King Arthur?” He was reminded of the girl in the white room. “How do you know her?!” Demanded Gilgamesh. “Her? I am King Arthur, a male” Arthur gestured to himself.


	3. Not a Chapter but Important!!

I haven't been writing this fanfic for long but I have decided to rewrite everything. I'm currently working on the third chapter, however, it will take some time for it to be complete. I will not be deleting anything; just adding a few paragraphs and sentences.


End file.
